Birthday Bliss
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: He didn't need any shiny gifts or expensive presents. Just his lover and children are all Canada needed on his birthday.


Just a little ficlet I wrote for Canada's birthday today ^_^ I had, like, seven drafts of this (SEVEN!) and none of them turned out right; this one is number eight. I practically had to force myself to finish this and all I managed to complete is two pages. Oh well, I tried.

I apologize if Gil and Mattie come off as a little OOC.

**...**

_Title_: Birthday Bliss  
><em>Pairing<em>: Prussia x Canada  
><em>Rating<em>: K+  
><em>Warning<em>: slight mention of Mpreg, OCs  
><em>Summary<em>: He didn't need any shiny gifts or expensive presents. Just his lover and children are all Canada needed on his birthday.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the APH characters or the franchise; Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

The only things I own are my fanbabies~ *cuddles Abby and Fritz*

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>When Canada woke up on the morning of his birthday, he became aware that there were two extra bodies occupying the king-sized bed with him and Prussia. Blinking away the Sandman's dust and focusing his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the bedroom, he found his two children peacefully sleeping next to them.<p>

Abigail, his seven-year-old daughter, cuddled against his chest with a chubby hand clutching his pajama shirt. Her creamy-blonde curls framed her cute face while she slept. Soft murmurs in French tumbled past her lips as she wiggled closer to her 'mother'. Canada fondly smiled at the little girl and wrapped an arm around her small body, lightly nuzzling the top of her head. His daughter squirmed from the bodily affection and fluttered her eyelids open, revealing a light shade of blue and violet mixed together.

"…Maman?" Abigail whispered while looking up with drowsy eyes.

Canada gently shushed his daughter, patting her head. "Hush, Abby. Go back to sleep."

Giving the nation a small nod, she closed her eyes and returned to her slumber. He was quite surprised that Abigail was stirred awake from a simple nuzzle when there were two loud snores resonating next to them. The Canadian chuckled under his breath when he saw Prussia splayed on his back, with one arm and leg hanging off the bed. The bedcovers were bunched at his waist with his tank-top riding up a little. The albino contently snored away and was completely unaware of his twelve-year-old son sprawled face-down on top of his stomach.

Frederick, or Fritz as he liked to be called, breathed heavily in tandem with his father with a thin line of drool dribbling from his open mouth. The boy's short white hair was coiled and curled in random directions; he probably forgot to rinse out the hair-gel last night.

"Yeah…I'm so awesome," Fritz mumbled with a smile, absentmindedly waving a hand around in his sleep. "Ehrfürchtige…"

Canada chuckled again. _Like father, like son_. "Gil. Gil, wake up," he spoke softly, using his free hand to jostle the Prussian.

A low groan and a German curse replied back. Rolling his eyes, the blonde lightly shoved his lover's shoulder. Prussia groaned louder until his eyes opened.

"Nggh…Mattie?"

"Morning, sunshine," Canada grinned.

The ex-nation gave a low yawn, rubbing his eyes. "Guten morgen. When did the kids get here?" he asked, noticing, and feeling, his son drooling on him.

"Not really sure, eh. They probably snuck in during the middle of the night."

Prussia scratched his head. "Guess we should wake them up now. We have a lot of things to do today."

Before the albino could nudge his son back into a conscious state of mind, Canada stopped him. "Actually, let's just stay here a while longer," he smiled. "I think we can spare an hour or two."

"Kesesesese. Alright, Birdie, since you're the boss today~" the ex-nation smirked.

The two lovers moved around with minimal risk of rousing their children until all were in more comfortable positions and bundled under the covers. Canada and Prussia lay on their sides with Fritz and Abigail dozing between them. The Northern nation sang a lullaby France taught him a long time ago, lovingly petting the children's hair. Smiling at his lover, Prussia took hold of the blonde's other hand and brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles.

"Happy Birthday, Canada."

* * *

><p><em>-Owari-<em>

Did everyone enjoy the cuteness? :D

Translations  
>- Maman (French): Mom<br>- Ehrfürchtige (German): Awesome  
>- Guten tag (German): Good morning<p>

Namesakes  
>- Frederick: named after Frederick the Great, aka. Old Fritz<br>- Abigail: one of Canada's popular given names for girls


End file.
